


Different - Kenny McCormick X Asexual!Reader

by Kapdixo



Category: South Park
Genre: Asexuality, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: What do you do with a mumbling sex fiend of a boyfriend while you’re secretly ace and your only friends are assholes?





	Different - Kenny McCormick X Asexual!Reader

"I still don't get it, (Y/N)." Cartman crossed his arms. "How can you not like sex?"

"Shut up, fatass!" Kyle tugged his wrist out of Stan's grasp. "You never get laid!"

"I get laid whenever I want, Kyle! Right, honey?" He nudged his girlfriend.

"Mmhmm." Heidi didn't look up from her phone.

"Are you saying you're still a virgin? We're almost eighteen, for Christ's sake! Live a little!" Cartman pointed at Kyle. "Not as much as them, though! Seriously, last time I stayed over at your place I couldn't sleep from all the noise!"

"Please stop." You shook your head. "Cartman, I'm just not comfortable with having sex."

"Have you tried it?" he asked.

"No, but-"

"Aha! So you don't know if you like it or not! It's all in the mind, and you just haven't found the right guy to-"

"Lay off!" Kyle pushed him a few steps back. "It's (Y/N)'s decision, not yours!"

"Kyle, how do I tell Kenny?" You rubbed your knuckles together, something you picked up from being around Butters. "What if he wants to break up with me?"

"Kenny loves you," Stan jumped in. "He wouldn't break up with you because you weren't comfortable with something. He's not like that."

"Yeah, he doesn't just lust after you or whatever. Right, Cartman?" Kyle nudged him, which earned him a glare.

"What do I say?" You bit your lip. "What if he thinks I'm not attracted to him?"

"Be honest." Heidi shot you a grin. "That's all you can do, cuz guys like it when you're honest."

"We do?" Cartman scowled at her as she elbowed him. "I mean, of course we do!"

"Thanks, I owe you guys." You glanced at your phone. "Aw, Craig and Tweek invited us on a double date."

"Make it a triple date?" Stan looked hopeful.

"We should go too, Eric!" Heidi batted her eyes. "Please?"

"Sorry, no bigoted douchebags allowed." You stuck out your tongue. "Later."

\---

"Mrmm, mrmm mmph!" Kenny glanced around the room. "Mrmmph mmph mrmm?"

"Right here." You patted the empty spot next to you on the sofa. "How was work?"

"Mrmmmphm mmmmrmm!" He took his seat and pushed his hood down. "Sorry about that. How was your day?"

"Could've been better," you sighed.

"Fatass do something again?" Kenny ran his fingers through your hair.

"Kinda. It's hard talking to him about serious things, you know. By the way, Team Creek wants to go on a double date with us Saturday. Can Team Style join?" You leaned into his touch.

"Sounds fun." He scratched your scalp affectionately. "Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have you? Things really started turning around for me when you literally ran into me for the first time."

"Sorry about making you drop all your shit." You flinched in surprise as he stroked your cheek.

"In the past, babe. That shit can be replaced, but you can't." Kenny slowly closed the distance between the two of you.

"Mmm." You let out a nervous giggle as he growled and pushed you onto your back. The kiss deepened as he nibbled on your bottom lip before forcing his tongue inside your mouth. You hummed softly, only to tense up when he slipped a hand under your shirt.

"What's up?" He pushed you away to look at you. "Are you okay?"

"Of course, Ken. I'm fine." You plastered on a fake smile.

"You're not a good liar, (Y/N)." Kenny poked your cheek. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

"I can't tell you." Tears welled up in your eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Baby, don't cry." He brushed the tears away with his thumb. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I'm ace," you said before you could stop yourself.

"Ace? Asexual?" Kenny's face softened. "That's alright."

"Please don't...what?" You blinked a few times. "You don't care? You're not going to break up with me?"

"Only an asshole would want to break up with you for that." He unzipped his hoodie and tossed it aside. "Not that I'm not already an asshole."

"You're my asshole." You cleaned your face with your arm. "It doesn't bother you at all? You don't want to have sex with me?"

"I'd never in a million years purposefully do something you weren't comfortable with. And honestly, the thought of sex is kinda scary. I'm a virgin." Kenny laughed at your bewildered expression. "I don't go around whoring myself like most people believe. The closest I got to fucking someone was when Tammy and I-"

"Forget it!" You covered your ears and shook your head. "I don't want to know!"

“Fine, fine.” He touched his forehead to yours and smiled. “I love you, (Y/N). Nothing is going to change that.” He pecked your cheek. “Although, if you ever want to go to T.G.I. Friday’s...ow! Hey, come back! I was just kidding!”

“Seeya on our triple date, McCormick.” You went upstairs to get dressed and left him pouting on the sofa.


End file.
